Untold guild house stories
by LoneArtist
Summary: this is a ecchi\lemon-ish story between Fredirca and raquna, plus fredyxhighlander (whom i named Ryuu) and other couples. just read this because the summary said so, that's all i got for teh summary. now go click the title, click the title NOW.
1. in the house

***Edited* **

**I've been a big fan of the EO games since 3 came out, and I got sort of got stuck on my other story, and EO3 has been KICKING MY GAMER PERSONALITY since I got to B4F. Anyway in my spare time, I decided to write a story about this. The re-nameable Highlander is named "Ryuu" as in "Dragon" in Japanese. Anyway, back to the story. Also this is a Fredericaxhighlander and also a Fredericaxraquna (MAAAAAYBEEEEEEEEEE…) **

**Frederica's POV (or "point of view" if you didn't know)**

We just got back from the 3d stratum, and the boys went to get more weapons and items (just an Arainde thread actually). I went to my room and raquna was just talking to Rosa downstairs.

"Oh Ryuu…" I heard my self say.

**Ryuu's POV **

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM A HIGHLANDER! I USE SPEARS, NOT SWORDS!" I yelled. "huh? But isn't the Landsknetch (or however you spell it) usually the main character? Why would they make you a highlander then?" (couldn't copy her perfect language) Shilleka said. "AM I ATLUS'S MOTHER? I DON'T KNOW WHY THE DECIDED TO DO THAT!"

Frederica's POV

I got into the bed and under the blankets, and turned to my side. "Ryuu…" I whispered. My hands slid between my legs. "Ryuu…" I said once more. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

"AAAAAAH! Raquna? Don't you knock! I was… doing something!" I said. Raquna then got into the bed. "Rosa said we didn't have enough money to stop by the pub! And I'm so thirsty!" she said. "Why don't you just ask her to make you some tea?" I suggested. "siiiiigh, I don't know it's too much work." She said. "Umm, can you leave now? I asked. "But you're the only one, besides Rosa, here! A-and there's no one else to talk! A-a-and- WAIT A MINUTE!" Raquna took my right arm and studied it. "Why is your hand so wet? - GASHP TIMES OVEH NIEN TCHOWZEN! YOU WERE-! I looked down. "NOOOOO! I was umm, eeeh, eeeee…" Raquna started to smirk, and said "SO, who is the lucky man? Do you know him, Do you like him, or do you LIYEHK HIM. Is he tall, is he a girl? What do you see about him? OOOOOOOOOOOOH! IS IT RYUU?" I started to blush. "OMG IT IS RYUU! HO LEE KRAHP! I'M GONNA GOSSEHP DIS TO LYA, SHILLEKA, CHRISTOPHER, DAN (VS), RAINBOW DASH, ThatGuyAtTheInnWhomsNameIThinkTheyNeverMention, THE BARTENER LADY, THE GUY DOWN THE ROAD, AND *breath in,* QUINN (the guy at the rahda hall), THE RANDOM SOILDER, HIS DAUGHTER, THE BUFF GUY AT THE EXPLORERS GUILD, LYDIA, and ofcorse AUSTIN!" Raquna said. "No, raquna! PLEASE don't tell anyone! And what about Rosa, isn't she important? " I begged. "Okay, 3. But it's going to cost yooooooou!" She said. "WHAT IS IT? ANYTHING! JUST DON'T TELL!" "I want *"gashp" warning* a kiss!" I started to blush harder. "What? why?" I asked. "MISS! RYUU AND FRIENDS ASSURED THEY'D BE ON HIS WAY" rosa said. "'AL 'IGHT 'IGHT 'IGHT 'IGHT 'IGHT! Just hurry!' Raquna took my head and drawn it to hers. "I've been waiting for this..." she whispered. She placed her soft lips on top of mine. "YO WE'RE HOME!" athur yelled. Raquna got up, smiled back, and went down stairs.

**End of chapter one. So hey, why do we need to pay for the rooster inn when we got a freaking MANSION we can go to any time? I should post this question on EOU's gamefaqs board, but I'm too tired, I just cut my arm, and my computer is already slow as it is.**


	2. the 2 ronins

**I was so tired last chapter, that I made so many grammatical errors, I had to go back and fix it before someone got too confused. In fact, I still got to edit it, again. So, anyway, you know that hot ronin girl with red pants and straps on her chest you can choose in classic mode? Well she's in this story, and her name is "Gwiyomi" and yes, named after the Vocaloid gwiyomi song. **

Frederica's POV 

I was walking down the street to see my friend Valarie (the Bartender girl), and all of sudden, I saw Ren across the street with some girl who looks about my age. I had nothing better to do so I decided to join them, until I heard Ren say "Come with me Gwiyomi, there's a special place in the labyrinth were absolutely no monsters will attack you." No monsters? If I get the location of that, Ryuu and we could go there and…. I have to follow them! They went to the 1st stratum and went all the way to the mining point. Keeping my word, I went all NINJA STYLE and followed them. There were few random encounters but it didn't matter, Ren was powerful enough to stop them, I was just happy none of them spotted me. After we finally arrived at the mining point, Ren looked around to make sure there were no monsters.

Gwiyomi's POV

"WOW this place is beautiful! So Ren, where is GrayHood (I have no idea how to spell or pronounce her name)?" I asked. "She's away now, visiting other places." Ren said. I was too busy taking in the beautiful flower scene (ironically, I was listening to a song called "Flowers" by Nujabes while typing this) to notice Ren was walking closer to me. "So Gwiyomi, tell me why did you decide to become an explorer?" She asked. "I don't know, I guess all the other high paying jobs were taken. I just hope to be strong as you one day!" I said as I turned to ren and smiled. Ren started to blush a little but she went on. "Turn around." She ordered. I did so and asked "Why?" "You'll see." Ren grabbed on to me and softly whispered into my ear. "I love you…" she pulled me onto the ground, she was lying on her back, and I was on top of her. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked. She held me down with her left arm, and used her (free) hand and rubbed my belly. "Your skin is so soft…" Ren said. I started to blush. "You're making me fill a bit... u-uncomfortable…" I said. Ren then slid her hand across my Roninhood. "*short gashp* Ren! St-stahp it!" but in truth, I did not want her to stop. "You want me to stop? In that case I'll go harder!" and ren started furiously rushing her and through. I couldn't hold back and I started to moan (in excitement).

Frederica's POV

"Ricky?" almost screaming and giving away my cover, I turned around and saw Ryuu. I grabbed Ryuu, and we walked away from Ren and Gwiyomi. "RYUU, WHAT THE CABBAGE ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I said in a loud whisper-ish voice. "WHAT AM _I_ DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WENT TO SEE VALARIE!" he said. "FORGET VALARIE! VALARIE'S DEAD (to me)!" I said. "I KNOW! You just couldn't resist ren, so you just followed her so you could join in on their fun!" he said. "*sigh,* No I just—WHAT? WAIT WHAT, NO WAY! I'm not into that kind of stuff! Now let's go, and ask rosa to make us ice cream!" we went back to the guild house.

~Evenning…

"YO! WHERE YOU GUYS BEEN?! Austin was just telling use one of his stories!" Athur said. "Come sit down! I'll fill you in." simon said. "Ryuu, let's promise not to tell about Ren, 'k? I asked. "Sure, besides, Ren will MURDER us if we do! So let's go get some tea!"

**I'm going way for a while, so I can't make another chapter at least in 5 days or so, maybe. **


	3. hgihlander and gunner

**This chapter reveals who Ricky is, so if you don't want to know who they are, don't read it! On a side note;**

**Chapter 3, my second favorite number! Yeayeayeayeyayeayeyyaeyyaeyyeyayey!**

**Ryuu's POV**

"YO, Ryuu! You hit off with Ricky yeeet?" Arthur said. "WAAHAHAHAT?!NO, THIS STUFF… TAKES TIME!" I said. "Ya' know I'd thought you would go for Raquna, I mean she IS around your age, and she does kinda' remind you of Erza (from Fairy tail) with that long red hair, sparkling ees, and the way she says 'aaarthur!' (natsu) but you know I'm just sayin' Raquna is HOT! But there's also some cute classic (mode) girls too!" he said. "You know, we should go to the Explorers guild and maybe pick up some kawaii medics!" I said. "Then we should grab some dark hunters and REALLY make it a party!" He said. "And, why not? We'll come back tomorrow and get some Landsknetchs!" I said. "OOOOH, you really think that'll work?" He said. "F- NO, THAT WILL NEVER WORK! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU EVEN CONSIDER THAT CRAP WILL HAPPEN! NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!" And with that, Arthur left chuckling.

Fredirica's POV

Raquna and I were lying on my bed reading the latest manga volumes. "SOOOOO, when are you and Ryuu gonna, you know, do it?" Raquna said, disturbing the peace. "Not now Raquna! I'm reading a manga where to chemists commit the ultimate sin and now one of the sisters lost her left arm and right leg, and her younger sister lost her whole body! Now they replaced it with steel, traveling around trying to get their bodies back! It's called 'Fullsteel chemist!' " I said. "FORGET THE BOOK AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Raquna Falcon-slapped my book out of my hands. "*sigh* to answer your question, no, I have not, perv-quna." I said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyway, how come you haven't hooked up with him? y'all so kawaii together!" she said. "LOOK raquna, Ryuu is not going to come through that door and ask me out any time soon! So stop bugging me and stay out of my love life"

~2 seconds later….

"HEY ricky, you want to go on a date?" Ryuu said, entering. "GAAAAAAAAAAASHP?! M-M-M-M—M-M-M—M-M—M—M-M—MEEEE? R-R—R-R—R-R-R—R-R-R—R-R-RREALLY? HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI, A THOUSAND TIMES YEEESH YESH YEEEEESH!" I said. "My, my, my, someone's a little excited! I'll just leave you 2 love birds some privacy!" Raquna said as she walked out of the room. "…. Ok… what was that all about?" Ryuu asked. "WHAT, HER, OH NEVAMIND HER, JUST TELL US WHERE ARE WE GOING (mob of the dead, ha!)" I said. "*smiles* It's nothing special… just a walk around town, and maybe we'll go to the Golden Deer, that's all!" Ryuu said. "Ok LET'S GO RIGHT NOW! :DDDDD!" I said. I rushed down stairs and got my jacket (don't ask). "REMber Ricky, make him YOURS. OWN THAT GUY!" Raquna said laying on the drinking Rosa's tea. "OK WHATEVER I'LL PROBS WON'T DO IT, SEEYA LATER PERV-QUNA!" I said. "CALL ME THAT AGAIN, RICKY, I SWEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!" she said as Ryuu and I left.

~Nightime…

Just as Ryuu said, we went to the pub as it got dark. "Hey kiddos, you finally got on a date, eh?" Valarie, the bar owner, said. "Haha, yeah I guess, just grab us seat, please." Ryuu said. "Ok, you have fun kiddos" she said.

~like I dunno, 25 minutes later?

"Aaah… Ahand remehember when we were mayaking Ice creaeam, and aruthur used hiz ice magik and foroze teh whole thing, TEH WHOLE THING! HAHAHHAHAHA!" I said, woozily. "DANGIT RICKY, YOU DRUNK TO MUCH SAKE AGAIN!" Ryuu. "*kawaii face mode activate* I'm so sorry, Ryuu! Pwease don't be mad at meh!" I went to the bathroom and all of a sudden Raquna's words rang in my head. "…own him…. Own him… OWN HIM… YO RICKY U LISTENING?" "RAQUNA, YOU'RE HERE?" I said. "Not only that, but simon, Arthur, rosa, and Austin are here too!" she said. "WAIT, YOU GUYS ARE SPYING ON ME?!" I said angered. "Don't yell at me, it was Raquna's pervy idea!" Rosa said. "Whaaaaat, you to Rosa? I'll have to find a way to punish you somehow….. ANYWAY, we just got bored, so don't mind us and go back there and continue the show!" Raquna said. I went back to our table. "SO…. RYUU…. What should we do next?" I asked. "Neeeeeext? Whaaaaaaat? I thought we just chill right here and then go back when you'd get tired." He said. I looked back at Raquna

"OWN HIM" Raquna said.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Arthur said.

"Why am I here? I don't even know what's going on!" Simon said.

"This is quite exiting…" Rosa said.

"Maybe I should write novel about this…." Austin said.

I ran out of argue-back power, and just went with it. "Ryuu come here…" I asked. I grabbed is coat or shirt or whatever and gave him a long kiss. "Ryuu, I… I love you!" I said.

"OH EM GEE! *shakes Arthur* SHE REALLY DID IT. AHAHHAHAHHAHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHAHAHA! " Raquna said. "aaaaw SHNAP, SON! *eats food*" Arthur said.

Ryuu putted his hand on top of my head and started brushing it. "You're so kawaii Ricky, I do to!" he said and smiled. "C'mon, let's go home." "Hold on I just need to see something!" I walked over to Raquna and others. "*slams table* THERE, ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY NOW?" I yelled. "Heck no! You guys still didn't, ya know, done it yet!" Raquna said. "I'm done with you Perv-quna, I'm too tired and I just want to go home!" I said. we all went back, but the other 5 had to go first so Ryuu wouldn't know.

~the next day…..

Rosa's POV

"*humming* what a wonderful week to make some tea!" I said. All of a sudden, Raquna walked in out of nowhere. "Good afternoon Ms. Sheldon!" I said. "Hey Rosa, remember what I said yesterday?" She said. "*gulp* that you were going to hurt me?" I said. "Eh, close enough." She dragged me to her room, and slammed the door close.

** This is officially the longest chapter so far! And it's the 3****rd**** one! Aaaaaah 'ight!**


End file.
